ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brownlee
Tyler Brownlee (born March 11, 1990) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE Legacy™, working on its ECW brand under the ring name Brownlee. He also works for Tilli Wrestling Federation as General Manager of the Rebellion brand and Premium Championship Wrestling as a Talent Scout and occasional wrestler, using his real name. Early life Brownlee grew up in Anoka, Minnesota, where he was a varsity Swimmer and tennis player alongside his friend and fellow WWE superstar Leon Lonewolf. He was also a backyard wrestler. When Lonewolf was on the streets, Brownlee's family took him in. They became close friends ever since. WWE Legacy™ (January 2009-present) Smackdown Brownlee signed a contract to WWE in Mid-January, 2009 for the Smackdown brand. He debut on the re-inaugrural episode of Velocity wearing street clothes with an gimmick that shows him exploiting random phrases while talking back to Santino Marella and his opponent, Ryan Braddock. Braddock defeated Brownlee fairly quickly that same night, not even putting up a fight. Brownlee aired on television two more times after that: the February 13 edition of Smackdown, where he lost to Shelton Benjamin, and an episode of Raw, where he competed to qualify for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match before being eliminated by Lawrence Davidson. After that, Brownlee was removed from television for several months ECW Brownlee was drafted to ECW following the Supplemental Draft. He made his Debut as a Face on the ECW Brand, almost immediately entering into a feud with then-ECW Champion Jack Swagger. Brownlee continued his weird, outgoing persona, telling Swagger that he may not be the most serious person on the Roster but he could definitely make an impact. In the Main Event Non-Title Match of ECW, Brownlee defeated Jack Swagger thanks to outside interference from then-Number One Contender, Christian. The next week, Christian faced Jack Swagger with the ECW Championship on the line. Brownlee promised Christian would leave as Champion, and made sure that happened by distracting Swagger, allowing Christian to hit the Killswitch and earn the victory. On May 7, 2009 at Extreme Rules, Shelton Benjamin defended the ECW Championship against Tommy Dreamer in a Match that would see Dreamer retire, should he lose. While Dreamer had the Match won, Brownlee came down to the ring. The assumption being that Brownlee was going to aid Dreamer, a man he had much respect for, that turned out not to be the case as he hit Dreamer with the ECW Championship, allowing Shelton Benjamin to pin him and win the Match, turning him Heel in the process. The next night on ECW, Brownlee announced that he saw Shelton Benjamin as a great athlete, and someone he wanted to be like. For the next couple of months, Brownlee and Shelton Benjamin worked as a unit, with Hunter Steel eventually joining in on the action as well. Brownlee has had 2 ECW title opportunities. On the August 4, 2009 edition of ECW, Brownlee competed in a Fatal-Four-Way Match with Billy Kidman, Christian, and Hunter Steel. The winner of the Match would go on to Summerslam to face Shelton Benjamin in a Match of their choosing for the ECW Championship. Christian won the Match after hitting the Killswitch on Brownlee. Brownlee has also competed in a Beat the Clock challenge against Tyson Tomko, where if Brownlee or Tomko won with a time faster than Billy Kidman (10:20), he would face Shelton Benjamin at Night of Champions. Tomko had the match won, but Benjamin assaulted Tomko, allowing the clock to run out. Quest for the Unified Tag Team Championships Over the next couple of months, Brownlee wrestled a couple of times in Tag Team action, usually with Hunter Steel, but not often. He picked up his first Singles Victory in months with a pinfall victory over Tyson Tomko. A couple of weeks later, on WWE Superstars, Chris West, who is one-half of the Unified Tag Team Champions, picked up a pinfall victory over Lyle Nosse`. When Chris West and his partner Batista were celebrating after the Match, Brownlee and Hunter Steel attacked them from behind, laying both of them out. The following night on Smackdown, after Batista defeated Kenny Dykstra, Brownlee and Hunter Steel attacked Batista and Chris West again. Four days later on ECW, Batista and Chris West called Brownlee and Hunter Steel out, wanting to get some retribution. Brownlee and Hunter Steel walked down to the ring slowly, allowing Leon Lonewolf to make his ECW Debut and attack the Unified Tag Team Champions from behind. The same night, it was announced that Batista and Chris West would defend the Unified Tag Team Championships against Brownlee, Hunter Steel, and Leon Lonewolf in a three-on-two Handicap Match, where if Brownlee's team won, the Freebird Rule would be put into effect. Brownlee's team lost at No Mercy when Hunter Steel got hit with a Rapidfire Plunge and a Batista Bomb. On the Slammy Awards special of Raw, Browmlee was nominated for Breakout Star of the year, but lost to Striker Boyd. He also competed in the Superstar of the Year Battle Royal, but was eliminated by Chris West aftereliminating Batista. Brownlee competed in another Beat the Clock Challenge on ECW for s title opportunity compeying against Tyson Tomko yet again, this time with Lonewolf at ringside. Again, Tomko had the match won, but the clock ran out before the 3-count. Brownlee and Lonewolf are participating in a Tag team Tournament, where the winner will face Batista and Chris West at Survivor Series. Both won their first round match surprisingly against Zach Ryder and The Great Khali on the November 4th edition of ECW. After defeating MVP and Kofi Kingston on the November 14th edition of Smackdown, they lost to Matt Hardy and R-Truth the next edition of Raw. ' ' Raw On the December 22 edition of ECW, Leon Lonewolf said that he and Brownlee agreed to go separate ways. The split became official when Brownlee got drafted to Raw during the 2010 Supplemental Draft. Brownlee made his debut on the January 11th edition of Raw, defeating Carlito to qualify for the 2010 Royal Rumble. He teamed with Vance Archer the next week and defeated The Colo'ns in a Tag Team Match. At the Royal Rumble, Brownlee entered 24, but was eliminated by the returning Russel Oxford and the match was won by Chris West. On the February 1st edition of Raw, Brownlee debuted a new gimmick as "The Uncrown Champion" and was scheduled to face John Cena that night, but won via count-out after Cena failed to show up. Brownlee challenged Cena again the next week, but Cena no-showed again. On the February 15th edition of Raw, Brownlee defeated Carlito. The same night, Brownlee distracted John Cena enough for Caylen Croft and Trent Baretta to pull the victory. Brownlee defeated Chris Jericho via DQ after Cena interfered and locked Brownlee in the STF. Brownlee Cena will face off at No Way Out, and won. The following week on Raw, Brownlee challenged Cena to a match at Wrestlemania, in which Cena made it a 6-man Tag Match, involving The Dudebusters on Brownlee's side and Zack Ryder and Russel Oxford on Cena's side. Brownlee defeated Cena 2 weeks later, and Cena was able to explain why he no-showed. 2 Weeks later, on the final RAW before Wrestlemania XXVI, Brownlee defeated Russel Oxford after Oxford challenged Brownlee the week beforehand. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (January 2010 - May 2010) Brownlee signed a contract with Xtreme Wrestling Federation in early January,2010. Although he has not made an official debut, he did win the XWF Hardcore Championship from TJ Tilli after he won it from Leon Lonewolf. He has helped Lonewolf regain the Hardcore Championship in many ways, including driving a cement truck and crashing into the champion's car, there for hinting that he'll go under his famous random, comical gimmick. Brownlee debuted on Collision 3, losing against "The Insane" Kyle Skype. At the Xtreme Rumble, Brownlee, along with TJ Tilli and Steve Storme. atracked Lonewolf after he and Rocky Ali dubbed themselves the XWF Tag Team Champions. After Lonewolf retained his Intercontinental title against Tilli, Brownlee tries to attack Lonewolf, but Lonewolf applied his finishing submission hold, Wolven Assault, for nearly a minute, sending Brownlee to the hospital. Brownlee faced TJ Tilli the next week, expected to be in bad condition, but was 100%. Brownlee won via DQ when Zack Blaze attacked Brownlee from behind. He lost to the debuting Eclipse at Collision 9. After that, Collision took a hiatus, but Brownlee terminated his contract due to backstage problems. Tilli Wrestling Federation (March 2010 - Present) It was announced on TWF.com that Brownlee signed a contract to Tilli Wrestling Federation to work on its Rebellion brand as its General Manager. His first major act as General Manager was setting up a Rebellion Night of Champions event on Rebellion 5.3. On Rebellion 5.5, Retribution General Manager Selena Starr came out during his promo and set up a Tag Team Match between Triple H and Batista vs. Brownlee and a partner of his choosing. Brownlee chose International Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho and won when Jericho hit a Codebreaker on Triple H while Brownlee hit a Brownlification on Batista, the legal man, and made the pin. Brownlee defeated Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall (also known as New World Order), teaming with Chris Jericho and Jeff Hardy. Brownlee defeated Hogan at Backlash to keep his position as Rebellion General Manager. Bownlee then announced a nWo vs. Rebellion vs. Retribution Tag Team Match the next week, where the winner decided the fate of the remaining nWo members. The Rebellion team of Randy Orton and Edge defeated nWo and Ink Inc. from Retribution. Due to the victory, Brownlee fired Nash and Hall. Inferno Championship Wrestling (March 2010 - July 2010) Brownlee and Lonewolf worled together to create Inferno Championship Wrestling Brownlee acts as Chairman and General Manager of their weekly show: Saturday Night Showdown. At Eruption 1.4, TJ Tilli defeated Zack Blaze to become the #1 Contender for the ICW Championship, but Brownlee came out and made it a Triple Threat Match. At Eruption 2.4, he announced a tournament to determine the first ever ICW Tag Team Championships. It was announced after ICW Summertime Smash that Shannon Saint, commentator of YouTube Championship Wrestling purchased ICW and YCW and fused it into Premium Championship Wrestling. Premium Championship Wrestling (July 2010 - Present) After Shannon Saint bought ICW, he hired Brownlee to be part of the PCW Board, alongside former YCW co-owner Leo Hawkins as a Talent Scout. Brownlee started a feud with Shannon Saint, leading to a Ladder Match at Alma Mater Diem, but lost. Personal life Brownlee currently with his friends Leon Lonewolf, TJ Tilli and Talia Madison in Lonewolf's estate in Minneapolis, Minnesota, but also has a summer home in Langsing, Michigan. He currently has a girlfriend named Monique who is taking care of the house in Michigan. Brownlee would visit home once in a while, usually when he has time off or when he is recovering from injury. He is a Hard-core Otaku (Anime/Manga fan) and is known to Cosplay as several anime characters. In a High School Anime/Gaming Club, Brownlee won a $100 gift card for best cosplay, dressed as Itachi Uchiha, beating his friend Leon Lonewolf, who cosplayed as Squall Leonhart. Brownlee attended the 2010 Anime Detour Convention during the weekend of April 23–25. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Brownlification (Leg Swing DDT) *Power-Brown-Bomb (Powerbomb) (Independent Circuit) Signature Moves *Hurricanrana *Whisper in the Wind *Hip Toss *Leg Drop *Elbow Drop *Reverse Chinlock *DDT *Chop Block *Reverse Elbow *Shining Wizard *Hammerlock *Scoop Powerslam Nicknames *'"The Random Enigma"' (used during his early part of his WWEL career and during Leon Lonewolf's promos in NLWF) *'"The Uncrown Champion"' Themes *"The Night" by Disturbed (WWEL: February 2009 - April 2009) *"From the Ashes of Sin" by Endeferafter (WWEL: April 2009 – Present, XWF) *'"Left For Dead" by Papercut Massacre' (TWF, ICW) *'"Inferno (Unleash the Fire)" by Symphony X' (PCW) *'"Enemy" by 12 Stones (WWEL)' Championships and Accomplishments Xtreme Wrestling Federation *XWF Hardcore Championship (2 Times) Tilli Wrestling Federation *Rebellion General Manager (June 2010 – Present) Inferno Championship Wrestling *Eruption General Manager (March 2010 - July 2010) Premium Championship Wrestling *PCW Talent Scout (July 2010 – Present) External links Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees Category:Wrestlers Category:General Managers